


Вместо будильника

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	Вместо будильника

Иногда Кристофер задаёт себе вопрос, что же Леонард в нём нашёл. Кристофер Пайк имел только красивое звание адмирала Флота, выматывающую работу в Академии и инвалидность, оставленную на память Неро. Сам он давно поставил на себе крест, но офицеру Леонарду Маккою, начальнику медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз» в отставке, почему-то было не всё равно.  
  
Они сошлись ещё до того, как Леонард закончил Академию, спонтанно, но бурно. Не привыкший к романам Кристофер и Леонард, ещё не совсем отошедший от развода с женой, — они были той ещё парочкой, но Маккой стойко терпел подколки Джима Кирка и непрофессионально бил морду всем, кто смел назвать Кристофера стариком. А потом были бой с ромуланцами и паразит, проникший к Пайку в голову, который нарушил его двигательные функции настолько, что ни костыли, ни трость не годились для передвижения. Только инвалидная коляска...  
  
... Он проснулся от того, что его член оказался в плену восхитительно горячего рта. Сонно приоткрыв глаза, Кристофер посмотрел вниз и встретился взглядом с абсолютно довольным жизнью Леонардом. Тот подмигнул ему и аккуратно насадился на его член почти до упора. Они частенько практиковали друг на друге технику глубокой глотки, и Кристофер пожалел лишь, что чёртовы мышцы не слушаются и нельзя как следует вскинуть бёдра.  
  
Леонард, впрочем, и сам с этим справлялся: приподнимал и опускал голову, старательно дыша носом в коротких перерывах между движениями, а потом выпустил член Кристофера изо рта и начал с громким чмоканьем его облизывать. Это было одновременно возбуждающе и забавно, так что Кристофер тихо рассмеялся. Леонард улыбнулся ему в ответ и отбросил шалости. Приласкав член рукой, он взял в рот головку и начал медленно её посасывать. Кристофер откинул голову назад и расслабленно застонал, поощряя это.  
  
Руки у доктора Маккоя были поистине волшебные, но Кристофер эгоистично не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал, насколько волшебный у Леонарда рот. Горячий, мягкий и мокрый, он обволакивал член так, что из головы мгновенно испарялись все мысли. Леонард вырисовывал языком узоры на гладкой коже головки, щекотал уздечку. И вдруг несколько раз сильно, с нажимом двинул рукой вверх-вниз, а потом снова насадился ртом, и Кристофер со счастливым стоном кончил, а когда немного пришёл в себя, Леонард уже был рядом.  
  
Поцелуй отдавал вкусом спермы и зубной пасты.  
  
— Вместо утреннего кофе? — улыбнулся Кристофер, когда Леонард отстранился. Тот фыркнул.  
  
— Ещё чего. Кофе я сварил уже полчаса как: ты же, извращенец, холодным его пьешь. А  _это_ вместо будильника.  
  
Кристофер посмотрел на тумбочку и действительно увидел там кружку с кофе.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Лео, — сказал он ласково, протягивая руку и гладя Леонарда по щеке.  
  
Ноги на самом деле не так уж и важны. Важны те, кто рядом.  
  
А Леонард, похоже, будет рядом с ним всегда.


End file.
